Wait, What!
by KiraFoxHime09
Summary: What if Peter Parker, spider-man, was actually the son of Athena, and is going to camp half-blood! watch out, people, cause things are going to get really exciting now! rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I do not own PJO or Spiderman. Set after the Last Olympian.**

* * *

Peter Parker walked home with a grin on his face.  
"Oh welcome home, Peter! How was school?"  
"It was great, Aunt May. Is it alright to go to a summer camp this year?" Peter blurted out the last part. He blushed.  
"Of course you can, honey! Do you know anyone at this camp?" Peter nodded.  
"Apparently my parents used to go there, so I know a few people, or, rather, a few people knows me." Aunt May nodded, understanding what Peter ment. "I'm so happy for you, have a great time! When do you leave?"  
"Oh, anytime between tomorrow and a weeks time will be fine." Aunt May smiled gently.  
"Well, start packing Peter! You'll be leaving tomorrow." Peter looked shocked."  
Are you sure, I mean, I could spend more time with you, then go, or-"  
"Nu-uh. I want you to go enjoy yourself and find out more about your parents, you got that?"  
"Aunt May..."  
"Young man, eat your dinner, then start packing, understand?"  
"Yes Aunt May!" She smiled.  
"We'll, in that case, tell me about school, how's it been?"

* * *

After an enjoyable dinner, Peter went up to his room and dug out a black rucksack out of his closet. he threw in his inventions, plans, his suit, basically  
everything he needed to become Spider-Man, and some spare clothes. He looked at the alarm clock on his table. _11:51PM._ Okay. It was late. Peter went to bed,  
and, as he succumbed to sleep, he remembered his very _funny_ first talk with his mother, who _just_ happened to be the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare. Also not to mention hating spiders...

- _-flash back- - - - - -_

 _"Hello, my son."  
"whoah, whoa, whoa. Who said that?"  
"I did."  
Peter turned to see a regal looking women with grey eyes dressed in what looked like Ancient Greek clothing.  
"You have grown, Peter."  
" Uh, thats kinda creepy. Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
"That is easy. I am Athena, Goddess of wisdom and warfare. And as for your name, why, a mother should know her sons name, especially when she herself picked it."  
"Uhhh...so I'm the son pf a Greek Goddess. Great. Now what? You saying that there is more like me and the Greek Gods are alive?"  
Athena laughed."You are quite right, actually. There **is** actually more like you, and yes, the Greek Gods **do** exist."  
Peter groaned. Damn him and his big __mouth. "So does this mean there's a place for us?"  
"Yes. When you wake up, there will be an envelope with instructions on how to get to Camp Half-Blood."  
Peter tilted his head in confusion."Half-blood?"  
"Ah, another word for demigod."  
Peter nodded, then said "So, anything else?"  
Athena nodded, though she didn't look to pleased now."It is concerning you being called 'Spider-Man'."  
Peter laughed nervously."Uh, well, I was bitten by a radioactive spider and-"  
Athena interrupted him."Do you not know of the legend of Arachne?"  
"Who?"  
"You imbecile! Arachne was turned into a spider by me, and now her children hunt down the Children of Athena in revenge! How do you think you would be able to fit in as 'Spider-Man, the Son of Athena'?"  
"Hey! Do you think I wanted to be bitten by a radioactive spider? No!"  
Athena looked at Peter. "Make sure you will go to Camp within a weeks time. They will expect you...we will meet again."  
And with these words, everything turned into grey mist._

 _-flash back end- - - - - - -_

Peter smiled softly, then drifted off into a restful slumber.

 _The next Day _-_-_-_

"Honey, are you sure you don't want me to drive you to camp?"  
"Nah. I have my own method of transportation, don't worry. Expect me back about a week before school starts, and no, you don't have to pick me up, Aunt May!"  
Aunt May sighed. "Off you go now, and don't forget to be careful!"  
"Yeah,got that. Bye Aunt May!"  
"Sniff,sniff,bye now, sniff, Peter, sniff, sniff..."  
Aunt May looked at the retreating figure of her adopted son down the road.

- _with Peter- - - - - - - - -_

 _'Camp Half-Blood...HERE I COME!'  
"YYEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

 **So yeah. Spider-Man goes to Camp Half-Blood! Mind me if I add some Bleach elements! Watch out, Cabin 8, watch out!-KiraFoxHime09, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. As you know, I do not own PJO or Spider-Man. On With The Story!**

* * *

'So this is Camp Half-blood! Huh, mom told me that the people here will be expecting me.' Peter looked around. 'Or not.' From what he could see, he was the only one here. Then, suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. Peter froze, then slowly turned around to see a huge dog coming out of a shadow. Normally Peter liked dogs, but this one was different. This one had glowing red eyes and sharp claws/teeth that looked deadly. Peter looked around, alarmed, and was relived to find that there was only one. He was brought back to the first danger by a growl. 'Damn it!' He had no weapons. The best thing he could do was tie the monster dog up with his web. Peter quickly wrapped the dog, doing it 3 times just to make sure. He just tied it to a tree when he heard a shout."Hey, you! Who are you and how did you defeat that Hellhound?"  
"Oh. So it's called a Hellhound." He shook his head. "Sorry, I'm new to all of this. My name is Peter Parker, son of Athena."  
The girl gasped. 'He knows his Godly parent, yet he is new!' "Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Come with me, Chiron is waiting for you."  
"Whoa,whoa, slow down. Who is Chiron."  
"You'll see. Just, oh _come on!"  
_ She grabbed Peter's hand and started marching away, dragging Peter.  
"Wow."  
There was strawberry fields, a big arena, something that looked like horse-racing tracks, 12 cabins that looked _really_ different in an U shape, and a baby-blue house which his newly discovered half-sister was leading him to. Annabeth dragged Peter to a stop at the porch of the house, where a man in a wheel-chair, another man that had the look of a drunk, and a boy around 16~ were sitting around a table.  
"Chiron, he's here."  
The man in the wheel-chair,( _Chiron, Peter reminded himself, he couldn't just go around calling someone 'man in a_ _wheelchair)_ looked up.  
"Ah, Peter. How nice of you to join us."  
"Nice? More like troublesome." The drunk-looking man mumbled.  
"Mr. D, this is the boy that Lady Athena told us about." Chiron reminded the now named Mr. D sternly.  
"Oh, and looks like he's already been found by none other then Annie Bell. How fitting.  
Peter looked confused. "Annie Bell? Isn't her name _Annabeth_?"  
The boy sighed. "Yes, her name is Annabeth, but, you see, _Mr. D here_ insists on getting everyone's name wrong, and even if he does call you by your _actual_ name, he goes back to saying something else and stubbornly stating that you heard him wrong the moment he realises his mistake or you tell him 'hey, you said my actual name!"  
Peter blinked."O~ the way, I'm Peter Parker, son of Athena."  
The boy grinned."Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Nice to meet you Peter."  
Peter smiled."Same here."  
Mr. D coughed. "So, are you going to tell us what you are?"  
Peter looked nervously at him. "W-what?"  
"Oh come on Peter, do you really think we don't know?"  
"Uh..."  
" _Well_?"  
Peter glanced at Annabeth. "Sigh. Alright, alright. Have you guys heard of Spider-Man?"  
Annabeth shuddered, so Percy answered for them both. "Well, of course we have."  
Peter took a deep breath." I am Spider-Man."  
Annabeth gasped. "B-but, h-how? How can a child of Athena be S-sp-spider-m-man?"  
Apparently, Athena was right about Arachne. 'Damn it!' Peter sighed. 'Seems like he would have to tell them the whole story, from the beginning.'  
"Well, you see, I was going to witness an science project in use, and, apparently a spider had been caught in the radioactive rays. The spider had landed on me, and bit me. So as a result, I can do what a spider can normally do. The problem is, I don't have a weapon."  
Chiron nodded. "Perhaps you could show us what you can do, Peter, if you don't mind."  
Peter looked at Annabeth, who, despite being afraid of spiders, looked positively curious by the fact that a demigod could do supernatural thing just by getting bit by a radioactive spider. Percy suddenly had the look of someone that had a sudden inspirational idea.  
"Wait, do you know the Avengers?"  
Peter chuckled."You're looking at a member of the Avengers Percy!"  
Even Mr. D looked interested at this point."Mr. D! I never thought _you_ would be interested in the Avengers!"  
Mr. D just adopted another bored look."The only reason why is because people say that some members are quite crazy. Take The Hulk for example:"Mr. D turned to Peter. "How would you describe him?"  
Peter looked thoughtful. "I can't really say. I've never been on any mission with Bruce before, seeing as our fighting styles are completely different. But based on most of the time at the tower, I would say he is a nice man, who, in _no condition_ should anyone anger." Peter shuddered. "For example, never eat the last piece of food, or steal all of his food."  
Percy looked positively amazed. "I can't believe it! Don't you still have school?"  
Peter nodded."I do still have school. No one except for S.H.E.I.L.D and Avengers, and now you guys, know about me being Spider-Man. Not even my Aunt May knows."  
Chiron frowned. "Then, shouldn't you tell her?"  
"No. I...I told my girlfriend, and now she's dead because she knew."  
Annabeth gasped."Your girlfriend was killed just because she knew!"  
Percy looked irritated. "Can we please go back to _my_ first question?"  
"Sure, Percy. Ask away."  
"I just wanted to thank you guys for saying my mom once, and also, where were you guys at the battle?"  
Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, thats kind of strange. Where were the Avengers at the battle?"  
"If you guys are talking about anything that happened at _that_ time, the Avengers were at another mission at sea"

* * *

 **So, Annabeth, Mr.D, Chiron, and Percy knows about Peter being Spider-Man. Should the rest of Camp know as well? And what should Peter's weapon be? I have a poll thats open to everyone! Also, I'll** **try to update when I can, but it's school holidays so I have no idea whats going to happen everyday. KiraFoxHime09, signing off! :}**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, the poll is:**

 **Sword:**

 **Dagger:**

 **bow and arrow:**

 **New spider ability: 1**

 **I don't own you-know-whats!**

* * *

After what Peter called the 'interrogation session', Annabeth led Peter to the Arena. When Peter asked what they were doing, Annabeth reminded him that he had agreed to show his abilities to them. Along the way, he met a girl from Ares Cabin.  
"So, a newbie, huh? Come on, we need to do the welcoming ceremony!"  
Annabeth cleared her throat. "Clarrisse, you can do it later. Peter's going to show us what he can do."  
Clarrisse sneered at him. "Oh? Determined or undetermined?"  
Peter stared at her. "My name is Peter Parker, son of Athena."  
A boy that looked like Annabeth's sibling came up to him in awe. "Peter Parker, as in the student from Midtown High School?"  
"Um, yeah? Thats me."  
The boy grinned. "I knew it! Of course someone as smart as you would be in Athena!  
Annabeth cut in. "Malcolm, you'll have a chance to talk with Peter in a minute. Right now he's going to show us what he's capable of."  
Peter swallowed, feeling increasingly nervous as more and more people wandered over to them, curious. As they neared the Arena, Chiron spoke up.  
"Who will battle Peter here? Preferably not any children of Athena, as Peter would obviously win."  
As he said that, Annabeth shuddered. Unsurprisingly, Clarrisse wanted to battle Peter.  
Clarrise grinned maniacally at him. "Now lets see what _our little newbie_ can do."  
Cold sweat trickled down Peter's neck as he tried (and failed) to muster all his courage.  
"Children of Athena, please do not scream. And remember: Peter is your sibling."  
With that finale warning, Chiron nodded at them. Clarrisse smirked, holding a spear that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "I'm gonna make you wish you never even _met_ me!" And with these words, she charged.  
"Try not to die, okay? Go." With these encouraging words, Peter felt safe. _NOT!  
_ 'Get a grip on yourself Peter. You are part of the Avengers.'  
He looked at Clarrisse charging at him. Peter started dodging the blows and punches with surprising agility, weaving in and out between them.  
"ARRRAHHHH! HOLD STILL PUNK!"  
Yep. Clarrisse definitely hated him.  
"You know, I'm getting tired of this."  
Peter walked to the side of the Arena, then, to the astonishment and awe of the campers, he walked straight up the side. The moment he was on the ceiling, he shot out several webs, attempting to hold Clarrisse in place. That was when Peter noticed something. "You're spear, it's electric isn't it?"  
Clarrisse glared at him, covered in webs. "So what if it is, _Pete?"  
_ Peter smiled at Clarrisse. "It was just a bad mistake. Unfortunately for you, I have fought with another person who specialises in electricity: Electro."  
One of the kids from Hermes spoke up. "Wait, didn't _Spider-Man_ defeat Electro?"  
"Well, guess you could say I _am_ Spider-man."  
Suddenly Malcolm gasped, looking at Peter's head. Above Peter's head, there was the owl, which nobody was surprised about, but, however, there was a smaller, red spider on the side of the owl. Chiron bowed, and the rest of the campers followed his lead.  
"All hail Peter Benjamin Parker, son of Athena, champion of Arachne."  
After the embarrassing episode, Peter told Annabeth that if they couldn't handle it, he could sleep somewhere else.  
"Oh. No. We are your half-siblings, and as siblings, we are family. As family, we will not leave or ignore you!"  
Annabeth had cornered Peter, making him inwardly swear and remember to _never piss Annabeth off._ _Damn_ that girl could be scary at times.  
"O-oh. S-sorry Annabeth. It's just that I'm used to being ignored by people. Thanks."  
"Hmph. Well come on. It's nearly curfew."  
Annabeth proceeded to drag Peter, yet again, to what would be his home, second only to Aunt May. Peter allowed a soft smile cross his face. Maybe this place won't be that bad.

* * *

 **Hello! I know that this is much less then last chapter, but I couldn't really find time. Plus, I find this a really happy** **ending! Please do the poll, and I will try and do more chapters as much as possible, but right now, I'm on school holiday, and most of the time I have no idea what I'm doing for the whole day. :{**

 **-KiraFoxHIme09**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry X-mas!**

 **sword:1  
spear:0  
** **bow and arrow:0  
** **new spider ability:2  
dagger:0**

 **Anyway. You all know that I don't own anything. START!**

* * *

Peter woke up with a jolt. He could've _sworn_ he heard screaming from all around him. Rubbing the sleep dust from his eyes, Peter looked around. ' _Where am I...CAMP!'  
_ With start, Peter bolted from his new bed, only to get tackled by a mop of dirty blond hair. ' _Annabeth.'_ Peter remembered.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! PETER HELP ME! THERE'S S-SP-SPIDERS! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Peter felt a urge to check that he still had his hearing. He looked up to see what Annabeth-heck the whole _Athena cabin_ was screaming about. ' _She said something about spiders.'_ He felt something dropping on his head.  
"Uurgh. What the hell?"  
There was a _spider_ on his head. a spider that had red markings on it. A _Black Widow Spider._ Immediately, Pete thought of Black Widow, a fellow friend he had met some time ago. But, the question was, _how did a Black Widow spider get in?  
_ # _Peter Parker, Ssssssspider-Man, sssssson of Athena, champion of Arachne.  
_ "Umm, yeah that's me."  
 _#We are the children of Arachne, who hassssss ssssssent us to assssssisssst you to ssssssstart training your demigod abilitiessssssssss.#  
_ "W-what do you mean by that? And did mom approve of this?"  
 _#Yessssssss. Athena did approve, and we are here to help you usssssse your Ssssssspider-Man abilitiessssss assssssss a demigod, not jussssst tying monsssssterssssss up.#_  
"O~okay. But, uhh, first can you get the rest of the spiders out of the cabin? You guys are kinda scaring my siblings."  
'Kinda' wasn't even describing it. Everyone in the cabin with the exception of Peter was screaming there heads off.  
 _#...#_  
The spider said nothing, but handed Peter a little video-camera. Peter started grinning, _ohhhhh_ these spiders had a sense of humour. He held up the camera and recorded the scene for 10 minutes. He handed camera back to the spider and asked them to put it somewhere safe. Spider-lady(as peter had taken to calling her) nodded and passed it to a smaller spider, who took of into the forest. Then, Spider-lady did something and all the spiders retreated into the forest. as soon as the spiders were gone, the screaming stopped.  
"P-Peter!Oh. I-I'm so s-sorry if we w-woke you up. I-it's just," Annabeth shuddered. " _Spiders."_  
"It's fine, Annabeth." Peter's stomach choose that minute to growl. "Um, can we get some food first?"

Peter smiled.  
"Well, since the spiders problem is gone, can we go to breakfast now?"  
As if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly. Annabeth laughed.  
"Come on. Let's get you to breakfast."

* * *

At breakfast, everyone stared at the Athena table, or, rather, stared at Peter.  
 _"Hey, isn't that Spider-Man?"  
_ _"Spiders and Athena. **What** was Athena thinking?"  
_ _"Shh! He'll hear you."  
_ Those were just some of the whispers directed towards Peter. He just tried to ignore them, but it got increasingly harder when 2 children of Hermes, probably twins, came up to Peter and shoved a large spider on the table, grinning like mad the whole time. As expected, Annabeth started screaming, and Percy got pinned down by several children of Hermes. Peter sighed, then wrapped the spider up, and flung it away into the forest. The muttering got louder, but when all the water started bubbling and, somehow, spiders started to just appear, the muttering died down. Percy glared at everyone except the Athena cabin, and even exploded the water of the whole Hermes cabin. Peter smiled at Percy, mouthing _thanks man, I owe you one._ Percy just gave him a thumbs up, _na. It's fine. Annabeth was involved in it._ Peter snickered. Percy and Annabeth were the most known couple at camp. It was just typical for Percy to start exploding water just because Annabeth was screaming. Percy pouted, and Peters water swirled into the words _you are a_ _meanie._ Peter turned away from Percy, because he was starting to laugh out loud, and he knew that he was going to get stared at if he did.

* * *

After a good breakfast, Peter stood there, unsure of what to do. He turned around to ask Annabeth, but she lead him to Percy, and explained what to do.  
"Unlike Percy, I am the head counsellor for a cabin that actually has a lot of _people_ I need to look after. So, you're going to be with Percy today. Just go wherever he goes, and attend the same activities. See you two at lunch!"  
Percy turned to him.  
"Uh, so, my first activity is Archery, so, yeah. Best stay away from me for this, because I'm terrible at it."  
"If you're so terrible at it, why still do it?"  
Percy grimaced.  
"Well, Chiron insists that every camper has to participate in _every_ activity."  
When they got to Archery, they were greeted by a son of Apollo.  
"Hey," He greeted them. "My name is Will Solace, head counsellor of the Apollo cabin. Percy, you go to the end of the line. You improved a bit last time. Try to get less then 20 arrows in me, and I'll let you off."  
Peter stared at Percy.  
"You're _that_ bad?"  
Percy only grinned, embarrassed, and headed down the line.  
"So, Peter, is it?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay. seeing as you're new, go in the middle, and I'll test you."  
Apparently, Will's idea of a test was getting Peter to fire 5 arrows at the target.  
"Quite good, for a beginner."  
Peter had gotten 4/5 bullseye. Peter looked over to Percy, and sweat dropped. Percy had arrows littered all around him, and he even noticed a few campers with arrows stuck into them. Percy muttered what sounded like a swear, then went up to Will. Peter covered his face with his hands as Percy came closer. Percy frowned.  
"Oi, I'm not going to shoot, you idiot."  
Peter laughed. Percy looked to Will.  
"I'm sorry, Will, but I think I'll go to wall climbing now."  
"Its fine, Percy. Go."

* * *

 **So, how do you like it? Leave a** **review!  
-KiraFoxHime09, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa! Peter will have new spider attacks, so the poll is closed! Now, uh, hope you guys like this chap!  
**

* * *

Peter grinned. _Wall climbing._ That would be easy. Percy caught his expression and sighed.  
"Just in case you didn't know, the climbing wall is a wall that goes directly into lava, and shakes the whole _freaking_ time, like some kind of _earthquake_ or something!"  
Peter just grinned.  
When they got to the climbing wall, Peter marched confidently towards it. He could feel the stares from everyone, no doubt they wanted to see how the 'newbie' would cope with the climbing wall.

* * *

When Peter got to the climbing wall, his confidence shook just a _tiny little bit_ , but he was still sure it was going to be easy.  
 _'Well, even if I do fall, all I need is a web, then I can swing myself back!'  
_ "Hey Peter! Get your ass over here!"  
Peter glanced over to Percy. Percy was holding a helmet, and Peter just shook his head.  
"Nah. Seriously, Perce, I'm fine."  
Percy, still looking unsure, stared at Peter.  
"You do realise that if Annabeth see's you like that, she is going to kill me for," And here Percy held up his fingers. " ' _not looking after my newest little brother'_ "  
Peter sniggered.  
"Well, that just makes it much more fun. Come on bro."  
The climbing wall, Peter realised, was actually really, _really_ fun. He suspected that it was his spider powers helping him stick to the wall, and his spider sense telling him when the rocks/lava was going to fall. Way below him, he could hear Percy groaning in misery.  
"I swear to Hades, you are just doing that to make me feel worse."  
Indeed, Peter was doing all sorts of things on the climbing wall, like doing somersault, or even _walking_ on it, heedless of the lava/rocks. Below him, he knew that campers were gathering around the wall to see Peter. Peter sighed. If there was one thing that he absolutely _hated,_ it was people staring at him and whispering things. Even if those things were good, Peter still hated it. When Percy _finally_ got to the top, a conch shell rang across the camp. Percy looked relieved.  
"Good. We're not late for lunch! Come on Pete!"  
Peter shook his head, bemused. How could someone eat so much, yet remain fit? When he looked back at Percy, it was to find him struggling to get down. Peter laughed.  
"Hey Perce, you want some help?"  
Percy turned to face him.  
"And what exactly could you do to get down?"  
Peter only grinned, the swung down to the ground. Percy pouted.  
""HEY! NOT FAIR! I DON'T HAVE SPIDER ABILITIES! GET ME DOWN!"  
Peter fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. Percy could be so immature sometimes. So, he only shot one strand to Percy, then _yanked_ him down. Just before Percy could crash into the ground, Peter caught him.  
"YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR-woah, how did you catch me?"  
"It came with being bitten."  
Percy broke down into tears at that point.  
"No fair. I want to be bitten by a spider now."  
Peter laughed again.  
"Think again, oh little one. Annabeth would probably never touch you again if you do get bitten."  
At this, Percy looked thoughtful. But, before he could say more, Peter interrupted him.  
"Hey Percy, you think they would miss us at lunch?"  
Needless to say, Percy was cussing so bad, it was hard to believe there was so many cuss words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or PJO**

* * *

Peter sighed as they both went to their respective dining tables.  
 _'You know, I actually could get used to living here. Too bad Aunt May can't come.'_  
And indeed, Peter was enjoying himself at Camp Half-blood. No longer was he the geeky kid from Highschool, no longer did he have to hide his status as Spider-man from his friends, but the only thing bad, was the spiders. Yeah, his sibling's freaked out _every time_ spider's came into the cabin. Damn, Peter still had the video of Annabeth!  
 _'Hm. Wonder if I can use it as blackmail.'_  
As Peter walked up to the hearth to give his offering, he paused.  
"Please accept my offering...Mom, Lady Arachne, and Lady Hestia."  
Nobody, (or Peter _thought_ nobody) noticed the fact that the fire burned brighter and a spider shap appeared in it, but very faintly. It was gone before Peter could investigate further, so he just dismissed it.  
 **-At the head table, with Chiron and Mr D-**  
 _'Hmm. So it appear's that Arachne has taken a liking to that brat. You're turning into as much as a nuicense as the other brat of Posiden'_  
 _'Peter, my dear boy...I wonder, are you already used to the life of a hero? The consequences?'_  
 **(A cookie to anyone that guessed who said what)**

For the next few days, Peter found himself enjoying every single moment of camp. He also had lessons from the spider's, which helped him use his new spider powers

 _Flashback-~  
'This is so cool!'  
Peter was currently testing out his new abilities, which included poisones webbing, and stinger-like things that could be used as knives or swords, but could also detach, allowing Peter to throw them at enemies. So far, it all proved to be effective against monsters.  
"Growlllll"  
Peter froze, then slowly turned around. There, a hellhound. Without wasting a second, Peter used the poisones web to trap the hellhound, then threw a stinger at it's neck, causing it to melt. Peter held up the fang that it left behind.  
'Geez, I'm getting a lot of I could use them as weapons...'  
End flashback-~_

Of course, he hadn't tried out the possibility of the last statement, but he enjoyed the fact that he could know defend himself instead of needing other people to help him. Of course, everything just _had_ to go wrong the next day...

Next Day-~~~~-

Peter was walking towards the Poseidon cabin, intent on getting Percy to spar with him. He stopped at the door.  
"Hey Percy? You in?"  
No response.  
"Percy? Percy! Dude, wake up! This isn't funny you know."  
Still no response.  
"Percy, I'm coming in."  
Peter opened the door, and gasped. Percy was gone.

* * *

 **And that's it! If anyone would like to continue this over to the Lost Hero and the other books, feel free to! Hope you enjoyed this short story. Be sure to check out my other Fanfic's!  
Love,  
Kira~**


End file.
